The Start Of Something New
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: 1x03. The first moment Michael knew that he'd do anything in his power to stay true to Sara. ONE SHOT. MiSa.
**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first story for this fandom! I really love MiSa! And this is one of my favourite scene!**

 **Hope you like this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sara had just received a call from the guards that they were bringing in a prisoner who had had an accident. Within seconds after she received the call three guard appear of the floor with Michael. His face full of pain, even though he wasn't making a sound, anyone could tell he was in hell of a lot pain just by looking at him. And if that wasn't enough, he was hopping on one leg as the guards supported his weight.

Michael. She thought and her body froze for a moment, going cold. She didn't know why but she had grown to care about him, there was something about him, an undertone he carried with himself, that indulged her. She was loosing herself, in his pain, but they she snapped out of it when she realised that glooming over it wasn't going to help him.

"Bring him into three. Cathy, I'm gonna need 10cc's of Xylocaine." She told the nurse on the shift with her as she made her way into the infirmary, the guard with Michael hot on her tail.

She went to the table and started putting on her gloves as the guards helped Michael to the bed,"Thanks, guys. I'll take it from here." She spoke as she proceeded with getting things ready, but when the guard didn't move, she turned to stare at then with a hard graze and told them,"I said thank you, I'll take it from here." Her each word filled with authority.

One of the guard threw Michael's shoe on the ground and ordered the other guards,"Let's go."

When the pair was alone Sara moved to Michael and started looking for damage,"Okay...let's take a look at you."

Michael had fisted his hand on his mouth to stop the painful noises from coming out. Sara moved her hand to removed the bloody towel that was wrapped around his foot, but before she could complete her task his hand launched itself to grip her wrist.

"You're okay. You're okay." She kept on soothing as she slowly removed that red towel which was originally of white colour. When she removed it all the colour left her body and she felt like she was going to get sick. He only had three toes, someone had cut the other two clean off. How could a human being do that to another one?

Michael fell back on the bed withering in pain, a few tears manage too make their way out of his eyes and fall on Sara's hand.

"What happened?" The doctor asked the sobbing mess in front of her. He took a long calming breath before he answered with a,"Nothing."

"This isn't nothing, Michael. I need you to tell me what happened." She said in a clam and collected voice, even if she felt like melting inside.

"Don't make me lie to you." Michael told her and he meant it. He didn't want to lie to her as he had grown a liking to her in the past three days, but he knew he couldn't tell her about Abruzzi, it would jeopardise the whole plan,"Please." He begged.

Sara turned her eyes away from the wound and looked at his face. His eyes were closed but he still couldn't hide the pain he was in.

 _Was he being serious? Was he really trying to save the person who put him all this hell?_

After that Sara didn't say a word as she started to operate on his broken toes. She had that cleaned and cornered in half an hour and he was sound asleep. She had drugged him with morphine to lessen the pain. The burnett stayed there reading the line of his face and slowly ran a hand through his forehead. He look at peace while he was asleep, but she knew he wasn't. And she also knew that it wasn't 'nothing' as he initially told her. She now had her mind set, she was going to find out who did this to him.

"I think you better have I.A. start an investigation." She told Bellick as she made her way out of the room.

"Oh, there's no need. We know what happened." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Uh, perhaps you'd be good enough to enlighten me?" She asked him, even though she knew he wasn't going to tell her the truth.

"There was a pair of gardening shears left on the floor of the shed. Evidently, he stepped on them." He lied with a perfect smile.

"Blade went right through his boot, huh?" She asked the badge. Why was he lying?

"Yep." Brad answered shortly, he just wanted to get it over with.

"So, uh, why wasn't the boot still on his foot?" She asked, looking at Michael's chart once to make sure she got that right.

"Like I said, Doc. We got it take care of." Brad spoke putting his hat on and they ordered the other guards,"Let's go." He bid her good-bye with a smile. A SMILE! She knew he wasn't a really good person, but she didn't know he was a sadist.

* * *

After the incident Sara did't see Michael till after two days. Katie had been doing his bandages for two days and he had to say he felt like she was dodging him. But when Michael walked into the infirmary on Wednesday, he was glad to see none other that Dr. Tancradie standing in front of him.

He didn't know what to say so he entered with a knock. When Sara found out who the patient was she was somewhat relived to see him alive,"Come in." She told him as she went to retrieve bandages from a shelf.

By the time she turned back Michael was sitting on the stretcher. Sara pulled her seat, just in front of him and took of the old bandage. She put of the new bandages and when it was clear he wasn't going to say anything she broke the silence,"No redness or swelling, so it's no sign of infection. I'll keep you on antibiotics for the next ten days." She spoke putting a sticking plaster on the fresh bandage, not looking up to meet his eyes,"You should be good."

She looked up to Michael and found him looking at his foot, serious. After she's finished she got up walking to a desk next to the door and begin again,"Michael, you understand by law I'm obligated to file a report if I feel there's been prisoner misconduct?" Sara again turned her eyes to his face to find him serious, putting his sock on, slowly,"There's no way this injury happened by stepping on a blade in a garden shed." She told him.

"If you fill a report things could get a lot worse for me." He spoke not meeting his eyes for one second.

"They're not already?" She asked back.

"Not compared to what they could be." He said finally meeting her eyes. Sara looked down, feeling helpless. He smiled despite the pain he was in,"I've made some enemies."

Sara took a breath and looked at him again, worried,"Yeah..." She agreed,"Scared?" He looked at her not saying anything.

"Men. Okay." Sara said loud enough for him to hear, with a smile on her face, which he copied,"Here's what I think. I think you are scared and you wouldn't be human if you weren't scared in a place like this." She spoke straightforwardly.

Michael finished putting his shoes back on and then spoke,"When I was young, I couldn't sleep at night because I thought there was a monster in the closet." Sara smiled at the little confession, not many men admitted they were scared of something as a child,"But my brother told me there wasn't anything in the closet but fear. And fear wasn't real. He said it wasn't made of anything just…air. Not even that. He said you just have to face it. You just have to open that closet and the monster would disappear."

"Brother sounds like a smart man." Sara spoke up truthfully,"He is." Michael answered.

Then he took a minute to speak again,"In here though, you face your fear, you open that door and there's a hundred more doors behind it. And the monsters that are hiding behind them are all real."

"If you want, I could recommend you be sent to Ad-Seg." She offered and she knew it would be very easy for her to do that if he wanted.

Michael got up,"With the rape victims and the snitches?" He asked though it was not a question. If the circumstances were different he would have accepted her offer, but it break Lincoln out, he was gonna need the gen-pop cell.

"It would keep you safe." Sara, still trying to convince him to take care of himself. She didn't like the suffering he was going through.

"Thanks..." Michael said as he had reached the door,"But I think I'd like to face the monsters on my own." He then left. Sara looked away, worried about him.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? Liked it? Did not? Tell me! I'd love to hear your views!**


End file.
